Komasan's Uplifting Session
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Oneshot of KomaKeita/KeitaKoma! Platonic fluff ahead. Komasan feels as though he can't win against technology for Komajiro's attention and to be looked up to as a sibling. Slight JibaKeita, KeitaJiba fluff. Enjoy, feedback is appreciated!


"I probably could have picked a better time to learn about technology, zura~."

The white lion dog murmured in his state of illness. He was wrapped up in a blue burrito blanket courtesy of Keita and his hospitality. Along with being in the arms of said child trying to relieve him of his nausea.

Komasan was never one to be pampered like this, almost like a baby but in his current state he wasn't going to deprive himself of medical attention.

He was in Keita's room, a mix of tidy and messy no thanks to him and Jibanyan, at around 5 in the afternoon. Rocked back and forth by Keita's toes on his bed, he vaguely remembers for sure how he made it here in the first place.

Whisper, as the more courteous of the four living in said room, took it upon himself to order the others to get items from thermometers, ice packs, the knee hitting stick you name it. Jibanyan brought the lion dog into the home himself because he saw him disoriented and breathing heavily.

The red cat, alarmed, had instructed him to come inside without keeling over on him. Frankly he almost did when they had to hop onto the step from where the shoes are meant to rest. Wherever Komajiro was he'd tell Keita to call him later.

Stairs were such the horrid soiree to get over, and Jibanyan was sure he couldn't carry the other. Instead, he called whisper to help him up and Keita took over from there. He asked Jibanyan to get some ice-cold water, Whisper wrapped him in the current burrito, and Keita found a dark green liquid his parents took whenever they got sick.

Obviously since Komasan was an animal he was hesitant, but being a yokai, that depleted the worry.

15 minutes passed by from there, and Komasan was in a stable condition. Jibanyan kept soaking the towel in the ice, and the flame-attributed yokai needed someone to hold his paw. Of course, Keita came to his rescue again, when he rubbed the top hoping to calm his moaning.

Scarlet blush above his nose, Komasan didn't want to move an inch to prevent his fever from giving him small tremors. He had commented about possible tossing-the-cookies and Keita (to his dismay) had the bagged can close to his side.

Keita waited for his fidgeting to stop, and was delighted to feel he was breathing a little lighter. He hoped Komasan didn't catch some sort of disease from the yokai world, or his, to be infectious.

The comment made by the smaller being startled Keita, hoping he could ask questions to how Komasan become like this in the first place.

"What do you mean? Did you eat something spoiled? A bug bite?" He tilted his head in confusion. Yokai did get sick, but Komasan was a rebel nowadays when it came to travelling places, especially with Komajiro.

The tiniest hint of a smile spotted his face, and he lightly shook no. In fact, the reason was almost embarrassing to tell, in Komasan's view and he wasn't sure if he wanted to spill the beans.

He felt a headache coming on, and he thought might as well. He needed to get it out, it just might make him feel a tad bit better. He shuffled his face into Keita's stomach wanting relief and just started his story.

"I was… I was trying to learn more about. *cough* about- *cough* technology." He says through bits of hacking. If he was alive, he'd be taken to the vet and looked at his mucous membranes by the doctors for such a cough. Hearing this out loud, he didn't think it sounded stupid. He was waiting for laughter to erupt from the others…

Nothing. A few more seconds. Nothing.

"That actually surprises me nyan~." Jibanyan commented, placing the towel over his head after re-soaking it. He placed the bowl of cold water on the floor, and jumped back up to nuzzle Komasan in hopes this'll make him feel comfortable.

He giggled, squeezing Keita's hand.

"Yeah! I know you don't know that much about the newest tech, but how come?" Keita sked shifting his position to make himself feel comfortable. Whisper felt the room was too lit from the sunlight and closed the curtains a tad bit.

From within their closet, Hikikomori tuned up the A/C a little, since he prefers it cold all the time.

Komasan continued his story, clearing his throat this time.

"I… I was feeling kind of left behind with all this technology zura~. Komajiro still spends time with me, but I can't help but think all this technology is keeping his attention away from me zura~." He scratched his cheek, feeling kind of a dummy for being jealous of an item taking away moments with Komajiro.

"I wanted to start learning more about inventions, so I tried going to the library and even going on tours on how some of them work." Being a bumpkin wasn't all too bad, but he wanted to be a bigger inspiration to Komajiro.

This earned Keita and the others attention.

"I think all was well when it came to the trains, cars and vending machines… But then I thought maybe learning about what makes them work inside would be worth a shot, zura~." He says grabbing a nearby tissue blowing his nose profusely. Now this surprised Keita, and somehow shocked Whisper at the same time.

His thoughts almost went in motion once more until Koma spoke out.

"But, the weather outside became real unbearable as the day went on. I forgot how hot it gets, and I don't know the number of times I've been in and out in A/C cooled places."

He wipes his eyes from the tears recently produced from the fever. The interest of his story to become a more knowledgeable brother to Komajiro, gained everyone's attention such as Hikikomori's from the blinds of the closet.

"Hot and cold, in and out, sometimes some ice cream, and I started feeling a little dizzy, zura~."

Komasan used his other hand to face palm, dragging his hand down his pudgy face at how stupid it sounded now than he was back then. He sniffs continuing.

"I got… lost again in the city and hoped I could find the way home wandering around like I always do, zura~." He wanted to chortle at that, but he figured it was best to get rest for now. He would have explained about coming near the school, and Keita's home but they figured that part out already.

He was still waiting for the others to start giggling at his antics about technology.

His weight was lifted from Keita's lap, and he touched foreheads with his human companion. Maybe it was for a mere 10 seconds, but within that segment he felt his head scratched. Especially behind the ears. Despite his condition, he could feel the inner 'lion' within as a hybrid with cats, he can somehow **purr.**

 **It sounded ridiculous, but he went with it. He never did get so in tuned with his animal instincts but this made him as if he was a mortal dog… Or cat, he's not sure which he would pick.**

Jibanyan felt vibrations with his stub hands on the blanket, and upon placing his head next to Komasan, he purred with him. It's like an activity he doesn't remember doing. At least only with Komajiro on some rare occasions. The winter was one of them.

He was brought back down, and he shoved his head further in Keita's stomach to continue this cuddle session.

"That's really thoughtful of you to do for Komajiro, Komasan. I am kind of jealous I don't have another sibling, but at the same time I'm not!" Keita commented, sympathy coaxed in his voice.

He stretched on his bed. "But I don't think you have to go to such great lengths to get Komajiro's attention. He looks up to you for advice and how to get on in life. Without inventions, he still has you. Family always comes first."

As corny as that sounded, Keita felt glad he had his parents to ask questions to.

"You can do many things to impress your siblings, but don't put anything at risk especially your health, whissu~." The white butler bolstered, trying to lift the knapsack Komasan always carried. To no avail, batman hovered his way from his dwelling to just moving the thing towards the bed.

On the counts of 1 to 3, they heave ho the bag up onto the bed, and somehow it made the bed drop a little. Jibanyan unraveled the bag, and there were some picture books ABOUT trains, vending machines, even something involving rocks. No chapter books whatsoever and somehow the bag was still heavy.

Under those picture books, was some small chapter books for smaller children.

"I got bored, and thought about taking these too, zura~." He shuffles in his cocoon and picks out a book by random. "Can one of you read it? I always wanted to hear the story of the tortoise and the hare, zura~. I always monge when I hear the rabbit won, but I still can't believe it." Whisper took it from his paws.

"I'd be more than happy, Komasan."

"K… Keita?" His name snapped him out of telling him the truth about the story. Even his eyes darted towards other books about a Bull who never wanted to fight with others, and something about food.

"Thank you for this." He said, with a tiny bit of strength reached up and licked his face. Maybe Jibanyan at some point will do that if he can mean it at one point.

Keita rubbed his head again, smiling, content with another small escapade of yokai trouble now finished.

He sees Jibanyan's jealousy strike him as cute, and brought Jibanyan into his other arm, the red cat purring once more to his human friend. Whisper felt happy, yet somehow disgusted from all the display of affection, swiveled over to the roll around chair and started on the first page of the book.

Hikikomori was texting on his phone to Komajiro about the whereabouts of his brother.

 _KJ: Oh, thank goodness zura~. I'll be sure to come along later to pick him up. Tell Keita arigato!_

 _HK: No problem! Bring an umbrella though, I heard theirs going to be downpours the next few days!_

With that he flew back into the closet, and continued his business of manufacturing items and yokai pads.


End file.
